


Explanation

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: My first drabble which is based on a post on tumblr:incorrect-drarry-quotes





	Explanation

“Look at you, look at how you stand. People who had good childhoods don’t stand like that.“

Harry looked up confused to meet Draco’s gaze. The blond, pale boy looked sternly, yet caring back with stormy grey eyes, as he continued.

“You walk as if you don’t want to be seen, as if you think you’re  _supposed_  to not be seen. And that’s how neglected people walk. What I don’t understand though, is why someone would treat  _you_ like that. As far as I’m concerned you’ve never done anything to ever deserve to be neglected, abandoned.”

Harry could do nothing but stare at the other man for moments. When the look of concern on Draco’s face didn’t disappear, Harry decided that he actually  _cared_ about this. And maybe about Harry as well. Draco asked him once more to tell what exactly had happened and that’s how Harry found himself talking about his childhood with Draco Malfoy, of all people, in the kitchen of Draco’s flat where they previously had shared a cup of tea while working on a case. He told him things he hadn’t even dared to tell Ron or Hermione because he was afraid of how they would react, of the pity that would be shown in their eyes each time they looked at him. And Draco stood by the kitchen countertop, listening to everything Harry had to say. When Harry had finished he put his tea cup down and walked to kneel in front of him. He took Harry’s now shaking hands in his and looked deeply into his eyes. How did it come that those eyes calmed him so much?

“Harry James Potter,” Draco said with a low voice, indicating that what he was to say was extremely serious. “What they did to you is illegal, you know that right? It’s not acceptable to ever treat anybody like that. And I  _hate_  them for doing this to  _you_.”

“What are you talking about, what does it matter that they did it to me? It would be an equally big deal if it had been someone else.”

“For everyone other than me maybe, but I’m not them, and to me you matter more than them.”

Draco lifted one of his hands from their grip on Harry’s, to trace a trail of Harry’s hair behind his ear. Everything came crashing down on Harry all at once. Draco was telling him that he  _liked_ him. He was saying that he liked him more than as a friend. That he liked him differently than how Ron and ‘Mione liked him.  _He was meaning that he liked Harry in the same way as Harry liked him!_  But that was completely absurd. He couldn’t like Harry. Harry had done so many horrible things towards him, he couldn’t forgive him just like that.

“I don’t.. understand.. you don’t… hate me?” he stuttered, not daring to meet Draco’s gaze anymore so he turned his head to the floor.

“Of course I don’t hate you, Harry.” The sweet way he said his name made something stir inside Harry. “How could I, when you saved my life? And surely, you must know I didn’t hate you before that either. You must’ve known that I’ve been in love with you for quite a while, right?”

“Uhm.. no.. I didn’t… I thought.. well, when I realized I liked you I thought it was hopeless cause you could never love me back for what I’d done to you so…”

He didn’t get to explain any further, since he was silenced by Draco’s lips pressing gently against his. They felt soft, and tasted fresh and sweet from the honey that had been added to their tea. Automatically, Harry’s hands found their way into the blond hair. It was just as soft and amazing as Harry had imagined and the sensation of it against his hands, while Draco’s tongue asked for entrance to his mouth by trailing his lips made his entire body tremble. For the first time in his life, he had exactly what he wanted.


End file.
